


A long time ago, we used to be friends

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: Veronica comes back to Neptune again, she pays a visit to Chino.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. “Mr Navarro!” Eli Navarro got up from the uncomfortable bed. “Yeah?” He said. “Somebody wants to see you!” Eli waited for the guard to continue. It wasn’t all that uncommon for him to get a visitor or two, but it wasn’t often so mysterious. “I must say, I didn’t expect this one, not for you anyway.” He said and handed Eli a paper with a request for visitation, he was stunned. “I know this one. Had no idea she would be one to visit you!” He said. “We go way back. We used to be friends… a long time ago” He said. “Well?” Eli nodded.

2\. People, the scumes he shared this place with all seemed surprised. His sister they knew, his “students” they knew, even his friends they knew, this one was different. He went down to the the small space and found her sitting there. He just looked at her first, like he didn’t really believe it. Then he sat down, picking up the phone, she was already holding hers. “So, Chino huh?” She said, it wasn’t a question because it was obvious. “Hello to you too.” He said. “Sorry, usually when I have been here, I haven’t been here for the small talk. I am not very popular here!” She said. “How are you V?” He asked. “I’m alive… well, I am living at least. You?” She asked. “I told my sister you know. That I would be hearing some “I told you so” from you!” “Yes, your sister… Claudia right. She is a charmer!” Veronica said. “Didn’t know you ran in the same circles!” He said, very surprised. “We don’t. But I got a visit from her.” She said. “A visit?” He asked, but Veronica Mars changed the subject. “I hear you are up for parole!” He nodded. “Yes, but I have a feeling my past will work against me on this one!” “Perhaps, or perhaps not!” She stated. “Are you back in Neptune?” He asked. “I will be, I have been. You know me, it’s kind of a poison… that town. I hate it… yet.. “ She didn’t finish the sentence, so he did instead. “It’s home?” She nodded. They were quiet some a while. “Why did you do it?” She then asked. “You gonna have to be more specific, you usually throw things at me, sometimes true, sometimes not!” He said. “The cabin, why did you come there?” Eli Navarro wasn’t prepared for that question at all. “I’m starting to miss the times you accuse me of other things, murders or drugs… “ She just looked at him. She wasn’t gonna let this one go. “I wasn’t gonna let them take you V!” He said. “Thank you.” She said and now he looked up. “What was that?” He asked and she couldn’t help but smile. “I said thank you!” He raised his eyebrow. “I don’t think you have ever said that before, not to me!” “To be fair, you haven’t saved me and my dad’s life that many times!” She was ready for a comeback, but none came, she found that odd, very odd, but felt it was best not to push it. “So you came all the way up here just to say that?” He asked. “Yes. Mostly. I should head back, but I guess I’ll be seeing you soon, there is apparently overcrowding right now, so I’d say you have a good chance to be out.” He nodded. “Bye Eli.” She said. “You know where to find me!” He said and she nodded, then she got up and left.

3\. A year week earlier.  
Veronica was back again, back in Neptune one more time, she always ended up back here. She had needed to get away, not just for grewing, but also to keep her sanity. Now she sat on the beach, just to breath in some sea air, it was getting late, and the beach was empty, Pony ran around and she looked at the sun as it took it last breath for this day. Then she heard something and turned around. “Do you know who I am?” A woman said. “I have a feeling, but not really!” She said as the brunette came closer, Pony ran to her. “I am Elis sister, Claudia!” She said and Veronica now knew how those mexican killers found her and her dad that night in the cabin. She had seen Claudia, at the hotel when she broke in, and also together with one of the killers at Weevils shop. “Right.” She just said, thinking that there was no need for her to talk. Claudia was here for a purpose. “So are you happy now?” Claudia asked. “Sorry?” She asked. “He got his life together, married, child… and all it took was you, once again! It is always you!” She said. “I’m sorry, I did not force him to go back to the gang. I did not shoot him, and I was not happy when he settled the lawsuit behind my back. His wife and daughter leaving had nothing to do with me!” She said, very surprised. “Really? Nothing to do with you? Do you know why he settled?” Claudia asked. “I thought I did, but he claimed it was to save his family!” She said. “Right. He couldn’t be around you! Jade hated all the time you spent together. She made him settle so he wouldn’t be around you all the time. God, for a smart girl, you are really blind. As soon as you came back, his own wife felt she was in the way in her own marriage!” Veronica looked up at Claudia, but she didn’t know what to say, really… she had nothing. “Now he is in Chino by the way. Not that you would ever care!” With that Claudia left Veronica at the beach.

4\. Two years earlier  
“So… I know better than to ask him… but why did we do that?” Marco asked Hector as they had come back home after being at the cabin. Hector looked around, making sure Weevil wasn’t around to hear. “What you mean?” He asked first, trying his best to act dumb, hoping they would get interrupted, but for once noone came. “The skinny blonde, the one Claudia hates, the one we all should hate! She drove JD out of town, she was making a mess, yet we saved her ass, why?” Hector sat down and Marco did the same. “They used to be friends.” He said. “Fine, I use to have lots of friends, but the minute they stabbed me in the back, I threw them to the curve, just like he does with everyone else, but not with her!” Marco said and Hector looked around again. “You ever had someone you thought you could love?” Hector asked. “Love my mom!” He said, but Hector just shook his head. “No. Not like that.” Marco started to connect the dots. “So he’s into her, we saved her ass cause he wants to sleep with her?” Hector again shook his head. “No, he loves her, and he has done so for 15 years.” Hector got up before Marco could ask anymore questions.

5\. “Well, there she is!” Cliff said as he came into the office and Veronica looked up from her computer. “Yes, here I am!” She said an went around her desk to give him a hug. “So, I guess I should ask the question how you are, but I am going to pass on that, I would think that it is one you have heard alot!” He said and Veronica sat down again. “I am living!” She just said and Cliff sat down. “I heard you helped Weevil!” She then said. “Well, I am a public defender, I have no choice!” He said. “Yes you do. I bet there are alot of claims you could dig into!” Cliff smiled. “Well, I guess I am weak then. Didn’t help though, he was sent to Chino!” Veronica nodded. “No, you’re not weak, but I think deep down inside you are a bit of a softy!” She said. “Maybe.” He just said. “He also did save the life of my favorite PI:s!” Veronica smiled. “I went to see him, he is about to be paroled!” “I am surprised you went there, but not surprised he is let out, it wasn’t the crime of the century!” Cliff said. “It also wasn’t him. I think he took the blame for someone else, I am actually completely sure he did!” Cliff raised his eyebrow. “Well, he did confess and that is not usually something he does. So, you got right back into work?” “Well, I might have read up on that one when it happened, but I did actually. It’s how I deal, you know that. How is Chief Langdon by the way?” She asked. “The same. Well, she is a bit calmer, no more big crimes to worry about, not to mention the leader of PCH is behind bars! How’s business around here?” He asked. “Pretty good. Why, you got something for me?” Cliff got up. “It’s nice to see you again Veronica. Really nice!” He said and then left the office.

6\. One week later.  
“It’s so great to have you back!” Claudia said and hugged her brother as he came in through the door. He nodded to Hector to leave and he did. “You should be a little more happy for getting out, shouldn’t you?” Claudia asked. “Yeah… right.. I am happy, really happy!” He said. “You don’t look it, I mean you could have been there for the whole time!” She said. “Yes, and that would have been a waste, right? A real waste!” He repeated. “I never asked you to do this, I never asked you to take the blame!” She said. “It’s what you do for family, is it not? Besides, Ofelia deserves a chance!” He said. “You should have at least let us get you a lawyer!” Weevil looked up. “I had one!” He said. “That one? Like he would do his best for you!” Weevil went up to the fridge and took a beer. “Why did you go to see Veronica and what did you tell her?” He asked and Claudia looked surprised. “She told you? When? And what does it matter? Did I scare her? I thought nothing could scare her!” “Stay away from her!” He said and past her. “Fine, if you do it too! She’s gonna destroy you!” Claudia said. “Is she? She wasn’t the one I was in prison because of, was she?” Claudia followed him to the living room. “She always find a way to destroy your life, and she doesn’t even see it or know it!” Weevil sat down. “Is Ofelia of yet?” He asked. “Yes, she went off to school in Sacramento!” Claudia said. “Good!” Weevil said. “Is that it?” Claudia asked. “I’ve said what I needed to, you just have to do it!” Weevil said. “Stay away from her, please!” Claudia asked and Weevil put her beer on the table. “I’m going out!” He said and left the house.


	2. Part 2

7\. “Eli?” The old sheriff said with a surprise or shock in his face. “Sheriff…” Weevil said. “You’re out.” Keith Mars said and Weevil nodded. “Overcrowding and good behaviour.” Weevil said and Keith Mars didn’t know if the latter was true, but knew the former was. “She here?” Weevil asked. “What is he doing here?” A young voice could be heard saying and Weevil looked towards where the voice came from. “New student?” Weevil asked. “Matty, this is Eli, Eli meet Matty!” “I know exactly who you are!” Marry fearlessly said. “Do you? Cause if you did, I doubt you would talk to me like that!” Matty seemed to realized that Weevil had a point. “We are not threatening people in this house Eli!” Keith said and Weevil just put his hands up. “Weevil?” Could be heard and everyone turned towards the voice. “Veronica.” Weevil just said. “That was quick.” Veronica said. “Yes, almost like someone called in a favour!” Weevil said. “Or it was very full in Chino right now!” Weevil was about to answer when he realized that they had an audiens. “You got a minute to talk?” He asked and she nodded. “Pony, we are going for a walk!” She called out and the big dog came running. 

8\. As Veronica and Weevil left with Pony, Keith found himself being stared down. Matty followed him with her eye. “Something you want to say?” He asked. “Um, yes. So I know she is an adult, but when the leader of the local motorcycle gang shows up to ask for a walk alone, I would be worried as a father.. and as a friend!” She said. “She isn’t alone. She has an overprotective dog. Not as protective as the other one we had, but still overprotective!” “Um… fine, did I mention that he is in a gang? One dog won’t do it!” “Matty, calm down. She is fine, actually she is here because of him!” Matty looked up. “What?” She asked, but Keith wouldn’t say anything more about it. “Are you sure you shouldn’t be getting home?” He asked. “Are you kicking me out?” Matty asked. “Well, I try, but you don’t seem to ever listen!” He said and went out to the kitchen. 

9\. “So, how does it feel to be out?” Veronica asked. “The air is better, and the food is better… now the company is also better!” Weevil said. “Yeah, Pony is good company!” She said and began to be more like herself again. “So, where did you go this time?” Weevil asked. “All around. Good thing about my profession, there are cheating spouses and bail jumpers all over!” Weevil nodded, he knew that. “So, you don’t do drugs!” Veronica then said and he looked up. “Huh?” He asked, because he needed a bit of time. “Drugs, you don’t do those.” “So this time you are interrogating me on things I don’t do. That’s new!” He said. “Yeah, the new me maybe. The nosyness is still there though. Who did you take the blame for?” She asked. “Have no clue what you are talking about.” “Must be family then!” Veronica said, spot on. “Who’s the tiny kid in your house?” Weevil then asked. “Matty? Well, she is damaged. Lost her dad in the bombing, he owned the motel. So she is a lot like me I guess, at least a lot like I used to be.” Weevil nodded. “So you have changed?” He asked. “Maybe. I haven’t really stopped to think about it!” “Are you home for good now then?” He then asked. “I don’t know. Like I said, it’s a hopelessness about this town, but I think you were right, it’s home.” “Yeah, I tend to agree. Spoke to my sister by the way!” Weevil said before she could say anything else. “What did she say?” Veronica asked. “Nothing. Nothing that would make me understand what she said to you!” Veronica nodded. “It’s getting late!” She said and before Weevil could react she kissed him on the cheek and then went up to leave. “V!” He said and she turned around while she put the leash on Pony. “I’m sorry for your loss, I realized I haven’t told you that.” Veronica smiled. “Thank you.” “You know where to find me… “ He said and she nodded, then she left, but he remained. 

10\. A year ago  
“Claudia, don’t play with me! Why don’t I have to worry about Veronica?” Claudia could see the darkness in his eyes, he was dead serious. “Claudia!” He screamed. “She is a problem. Alonzo felt he needs to take care of her!” “Are you fucking kidding me!!!” He screamed. “Look, she doesn’t care about you! If you were in the same situation, she wouldn’t come for you!” Weevil looked at her, she had never seen that look before, not in him. He was scared and at first he appeared to need a minute. Had she not seen that look in his eyes, she would have thought that he was considering what she said, but she knew he wasn’t. “Hector, get everyone together, we gotta move!” He said in the phone, she hadn’t even noticed he called someone. “Never do that again!” He said. “I was looking out for you! She is not good for you!” Claudia said as got on his bike. “Looking out for me? Really… “ He just said and then started his bike and left.


	3. part 3

11\. “Hey!” Veronica jumped up, when she found Matty in the kitchen eating ice-cream. “Hey there. So, dinner?” She asked. “Well, your dad didn’t seem to be starting to cook, so what can a girl do?” Matty said. “A girl could go home.” Veronica said. “Hm, are you related to your dad, because that’s what he said.” Veronica smiled at that, she could imagine that. “So… why are you playing friend with Eli Navarro?” Matty asked. “Didn’t dad tell you?” She asked and then looked at Matty. It was clear that her dad had said nothing and now Matty was fishing. “We went to high school together, we actually use to be friends… seams like a long time ago.” Veronica said. “So? I went to school with lots of people and I don’t hang out with them, also no offence, but you are not the friendly type, I can’t imagine you being any different i high school!” Matty said. “I was, the first year.” Veronica admitted. “Well, were you a criminal, because that’s what he is!” Matty said. “Well… that is tricky to answer. But if you ask if we run in the same circle, we did not.” “I don’t get it.” Matty said. 

12\. 4 years earlier, 2015  
“Where have you been?” Jade asked as Weevil lifted up his daughter. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He asked her. “She had a nightmare.” Jade said and Weevil put her down. “Go in, I’ll be right there!” He said and his daughter left for her room. “I’m sorry, am I not talking loud enough?” Jade asked. “Yes you are, I think if you talk louder the whole neighbourhood will hear you!” He said. “Where were you?” She asked again. “Figuring things out about the case!” He said. “Really? With who?” Weevil looked at her. “Not this again.” He said. “What am I suppose to think? A girl comes back into town, and suddenly you get on your bike and spend all your time with her… she has a boyfriend you know!” Jade said. “I was shot, fucking shot.. had nothing to do with her. And yeah, I know she has a boyfriend!” He said. “Yeah, and you would just drop anything if she called, just like you use to do! People talk!” Jade said. “Do they?” He just said. “Wanna know what they say?” Jade asked. “Not really.” “Well, lucky you! You don’t have to care, I have to hear it. How you always have been weak for her, how you ran to help her as soon as you could… what’s so special about her?” Jade asked. “I help her, she help me. That’s all.” He said. “No it’s not. Don’t think for a second that I believe that! This is not going to work, not unless you are ready to work with me, and I have tried, I really have!” Weevil looked up. “What are you saying?” He asked. “I am saying that I am about to take me and Valentina out of here!” Weevil looked towards his daughter’s room. “Stay away from her, far away!” Jade said and then left for the kitchen, Valentina came out from her room and he followed her in. 

13 A few weeks before  
Veronica sat by the window, looking out towards the street, she wasn’t really looking though, but intensely looking out onto the street made people think she was waiting for somebody, which she was, but she just wasn’t looking for him. “Veronica?” She looking up and there he was, the nice guy, the one she was afraid to destroy. “Piz!” She said and he sat down towards her, but he got up almost as quick. He gave her a long hug, then he moved away a little from her. “I won’t bite you, I promise!” She said and he just smiled. “Never thought you would ever call again!” He said. “Never figured you would pick up the phone if I did!” “I was sad for a long time, but time is suppose to heal!” He said. “Does it? Cause I never felt it did!” She said. “Yes it does, it never passes, but it heals, slowly!” He said and she didn’t know if she felt the same. “I am really sorry about Logan!” He said. “Thanks. Wish you could have met him, he turned into the mature one of us, who would have ever thought that?” She said and Piz didn’t reply, al though, he wouldn’t have thought so. “So now what?” Piz asked. “Well, now… I am kind of cruising the country, seen a lot of places, met a lot of people!” She said. “Been back to Neptune at all?” He asked. “No, well, short stops, never more than a day, two at the most!” She said. “Yeah, Wallace misses you, he wouldn’t tell you that, but he does!” “Yeah, so that best friend thing hasn’t really been my thing lately, I call him sometimes only to hang up. I can’t talk to him right now.” “I know!” Piz said. “He calls me whenever you do that. He called yesterday actually.” Veronica nodded. “I honestly think that you are more updated on Neptune than I am right now, and you are also deeply up to date on Wallace life.” “Yes. Let's see what he told me the last time... Oh yeah, that guy that worked at Hearst, the one you helped to get a job, he got arrested, Weevil is that really his name?” Piz asked. “Well, is Piz yours? But no, it’s not.” She said. “Okay, well Wallace said you knew him?” Veronica bit her lip. “I did… we use to be friends, a long time ago. Him and Wallace are a more complicated matter though!” She said. “Yeah, he ductaped him to a flagpole?” Piz asked. “Yeah. Think it was his first day of Neptune high too!” Piz smiled a little. “So he is now the leader of a gang?” Piz asked. “He always was.. well except for twice… but most of his life he has been. My dad started arresting him when he was 12!” Piz looked confused. “What?” She asked. “Well, Wallace said he was a big mess, he was arrested for drugs! Neptune really is not that picture perfect thing, is it?” Piz said and now Veronica looked confused. “Drugs?” She asked. “Yeah” Piz just said and while her mind started to think, she also realized that Piz probably had no idea why Wallace had told him all that, she wasn’t sure either. However he moved on “Let’s see what else did he say? Oh yeah, they are having another baby!” Veronica looked up and felt really bad, that’s why he had been calling so much lately. “I’m gonna call!” She said. “Anything else?” She asked just to be sure and Piz actually had something. “Well, the other one, Logans friend… Dick?” Veronica looked up again. “He is a real mess. On his way to drinking himself to death!” That didn’t surprise Veronica. One of these days life had to catch up with people like Dick. He had been upbeat for a guy who found out his brother was a killer and a rapist, that his father was murdered (probably by mexican hitmen) and his only true friend was dead, so yeah, life had to catch up even with him. “You know, after Logan, I spent one year at home with dad, pretended I was helping him, which was one big joke. But I saw no one but Wallace, and I couldn’t bear seeing anyone. I hardly left the house, so I left!” Piz nodded. “And now? Will you keep running all around or will you find a home?” He asked. “I think I have one!” “Really?” He asked. “Yes. I’m going back I guess. I need to face this again. This time I am going back for myself though!” “I could come you know, I mean it would be nice to see Wallace again!” Veronica looked up. “...or I could come and visit you sometime!” Veronica nodded and Piz tried to look like it didn’t bother him. So much for time heals she thought.


	4. part 4

14 Some months ago  
“Who’s this!” Weevil said. He usually didn’t like to take calls from numbers he didn’t know. He could hear children in the background, before a door closed. “It’s Wallace, Wallace Fennel, Veronicas…” “I know who you are dude!” Weevil said, cutting him of. “Right. You got a minute?” Wallace asked and Weevil looked out over the table, he had just opened a new bottle of Jack Daniels. “Yeah sure.” He said. “You gonna remember this tomorrow?” Wallace asked, and it should be an insult, but Neptune was small, it was well known that Eli Navarro wasn’t in a good shape. “Yes, you caught me just before the drink that will send me into a blackout!” Wallace then cleared his throat. “So Veronica taught me a thing or two about observation, usually it’s more of a curse than it is a gift, but this time I hope it serves me well.” “Huh?” Weevil just said, cause he had no doubt that Wallace past and his friendship with Veronica had taught him a lot, but he really had no idea what Wallace could have seen. He would not get involved in their business, and he wouldn’t care if any one of his boys ended up in prison, also they weren’t stupid enough to do the things they did out in the opened. “Your niece, Ofelia… she has cut school a lot and she is hanging out with people I happen to know sell things that aren’t doing you any favours if you want to live a life out of crime!” “What the hell are you saying?” Weevil asked. “That your niece are hanging out with the fine kids involved with the drugscene, and Langdon has started going after them all, I don’t think she will be kind to somebody with your last name!” Weevil sat up, he knew Wallace had a point. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked. “You saved my friends life, and I know your niece, she is in my science class, she has promise!” “She told you about the cabin?” Weevil asked. “Yes. She was isolating herself in the house before she left, some days she wouldn’t talk, some days she talked a lot!” Wallace said. “I’m gonna take care of this. Thanks man.” Was all Weevil could muster up to say to Wallace before he finished the call. He started dialing again. 

15 A few weeks ago  
Veronica picked up her phone. “Hi dad!” She said. “Hi honey, you sound almost good today, big improvement from the last time we spoke!” He said. “You could hear all that from a simple “Hi dad”, you are good!” She said. “Yes, you know, “who’s your daddy”...” She smiled, and was disgusted at the same time. “It wasn’t fun 15 years ago, it’s still not!” She said. “I’m pretty sure it is! How are you holding up honey?” “Well I hate to say it, but I am doing better, and the reason I hate to say it, is because you were right. This case has me puzzled, and that is exactly what I needed! How about you?” She asked. “Well, same old. Matty is beginning to show signs that tells me she is more and more like you. I am pleased I am not her father! That would have had me worried. Chief Langdon doesn’t do that many appearances on TV anymore, she must have learned her lesson from us. We have a drugscene that begins to wake up, even though it is not season yet, and of course we also have our cheating spouses!” Keith said, and he sounded calm, he sounded as though Neptune was it’s old self again. “Oh, drugscene, that means that Cliff must be busy!” Veronica said. “He is, he hardly has time to come and visit me.” “Well, you do have Matty!” Veronica said. “Yes… Not sure how to respond to that. Cliff got a new client, a known one!” Keith said. “What? Are you saying the the scums of Neptune doesn’t learn their lessons the first time around? I am shocked!” Veronica said in a tone that could be considered as her most ironic one. “It’s Weevil. I thought he wouldn’t take it, but he did!” Veronica was quiet for a while, not sure she was going to say she already knew that. “Well, it’s a case!” She just said, opting not to say what she knew. “Yes, and Cliff isn’t known for keeping grudges, he wouldn’t be able to do his job if he was!” Keith said. “So you didn’t tell him about that night in the cabin?” Veronica asked. “I did, after he took on the case, his look told me that he felt he did the right thing!” “Right. I think I’m coming back dad. I am ready!” She said and her father was quiet. She knew why, he wanted her home, but at the same time he didn’t. He wouldn’t ever tell her that he missed her back home, he knew she would be back then. “Are you sure about that honey?” He just said after he had gathered himself, trying not to sound happy. “Yes.” She just say, she didn’t need to add anything more to that. 

16  
“Hey! Remember me?” Veronica told a young man she had seen by the shop, he turned to her and yes, he did remember her. “You drove JD out of town!” He said. “I also robbed him and put my keys into his knee, so I am thinking you learned not to mess with me. Is Weevil here?” She asked and the young man wasn’t sure how to answer that question correctly. “These are you choices, either you go in and get him, or I go in and see what’s going on in there, what’s your pleasure?” She asked and the young man quickly ran in, she stood by the car. She had now gone back to old model cars, when she wasn’t in Neptune she knew that old modeled cars weren’t something people noticed. “That was quick!” She said as Weevil came out. “You are scaring them!” He said. “Yes, that was the point!” She said and looked around. “Whatever you are looking for won’t be found outside, and I am not going to invite you to come in!” He said and she nodded. They walked over to a couple of old white plastic chairs, and she made sure they could hold her before she sat, but Weevil just sat down. “The view is different from anywhere else in Neptune!” She said as she look out over the lot. “Wrong side of the tracks, we don’t get the nice view here!” He said and Veronica looked at him. “You know my dad’s house is not on the fancy side of town, right?” He nodded. “So, what brings you here, small talk, a need for dirty compliments or business?” She smiled. “You are a real giver, aren’t you? Actually, I was going to come clean. I know you are not as nosy as me, but I also know that you don’t like to be keep in the dark. So, I was thinking I would tell you what Claudia told me!” Weevil looked at her, and now he was the one who was suspicions. “Really? Just like that?” He said. “Well, kind of!” She said. “That sounds more like you!” He actually felt more calm knowing she had a motive. “She told me to stay away from you!” Veronica said and Weevil wasn’t really happy with that answer. “That’s it… wait it’s you, that’s not all!” He said and Veronica looked up at him. “Why did you settle?” She asked and that question caught him of guard. “I told you… had a family to care for!” “Yes, you did tell me that, and I guess that was true, but not the whole truth, was it?” She said. “What did Claudia say?” He asked. “I think she was so angry that she told me everything. She said I was the reason for your life falling apart, for your marriage falling apart… was I?” Weevil didn’t reply. “She didn’t leave because you went back to the gang, and you didn’t settle because of the family!” She said. “Yes I did!” He said. “Did she tell you to settle, or she would leave with Valentina?” Weevil got up and said nothing. “Silence sometimes speak you know!” She said. “I gotta go!” Veronica got up. “Yeah me to, I guess I should stay away!” She said. “Please don’t!” He just said and left her there, and as she walked to her car, she heard her name. She turned around. “Hector?” She said and he came up to her. “You gonna ask me to stay away to, that seems to be the thing on everyone’s lips right now!” Hector shook his head. “No. Just... “ He became quite. “No, not gonna tell you that, gonna tell you the opposite!” He said, before turning around and walking into the shop. Veronica got in her car and drove away.


	5. part 5

17 A year ago  
“Hey!” Wallace said as he sat down on the bed, he found Veronica staring into thin air. “Feels like I’m talking to a wall here!” He said and Veronica snapped back into reality. “Sorry, head isn’t really back yet!” “Heard you went to the therapist, how was that?” He asked. “Well, first of all, getting outside the house was a challenge. Do you have any idea how many spots in this town that holds bad memories?” She asked. “Well, yeah. I was here too, remember?” Veronica nodded. Wallace was right, he had been there. “Been talking to anyone else?” He asked, even though he knew her answer to that. “No.” She just said. “So I am that special!” He said. “You know you are!” Wallace smiled. “So your dad said your going out of town, think it was about time!” Wallace said. “Yes, I think he has wanted me to go for some time!” “Coming back?” He asked. “I actually wish I knew that, but I don’t!” She said. “Well, you know I gonna be really angry if you don’t keep in touch, right?” She nodded. “I know.” “You ever realize you could have died so many times over the years?” He asked. “Yes I do. Just recently I was saved again… well sorry, it wasn’t recently… I keep forgetting time has past. But up in that cabin, when we caught Penn. It was close, really close.” She said. “That you haven’t told me!” He said. “Oh Wallace, some things your pretty little ears are more safe not knowing!” She said. “What did happen up there? I mean you are leaving now, it’s been a year… I think I can handle it now. “ “Dad forgot to load his gun, two hired hitmen came there, there was shooting… and…” Veronica needed a minute. “And Weevil.” She said. “What?” Wallace asked. “Weevil came. So they left.” She said and Wallace suddenly didn’t know what to say. He had a lot to say, he just didn’t know what out of everything he should say. “... I guess loyalty is his thing.” Was the only one of all the things he felt he could say. Veronica nodded. 

18  
Veronica came into the office and found her dads door was closed. She also found Matty with her legs on the desk. “Well, we must be a very serious business!” She said. “Well, I can hear people come in!” Matty said. “Can you? Because I just came in!” “So I need to work on my reflexes a bit!” Matty said. “Where were you?” Matty then asked. “Had something to do.” She said. “Well, your father looked like he wanted you to have taken me with you!” Veronica smiled. “Really? I wonder why!” “So what was so important?” Matty asked. “Maybe you should install a tracker on my car, it helps with the curiosity!” Veronica said and Matty took down her legs from the desk. “Okay, one question, that’s all… just one question and I will stop asking!” She said and Veronica sat down in the visitors chair. “Fine.” She said. “What did you mean the other night, about Weevil?” She asked. “I guess everyone else knows about this, so why not you. He saved me and dad’s life, and he did that another time to, but then it was accidental.” Matty looked up. “If you think that was a clear answer, it was not. I need a clear answer if you want me to stop asking!” Veronica sat up better. “You were a baby then, but my last year of high school we went on a field trip. On the way back, the bus went over a cliff, killing everyone… eventually… I was on that bus. I was suppose to be on it when it went of the cliff, but by pure luck I missed the bus cause I was busy fighting with Weevil. I missed the bus and he gave me a ride. We came there just minutes after the bus went over.” Matty looked at her. “So, that was luck. This time it wasn’t luck, and if you are trying to fool me by telling that story instead of the one I am asking for, that’s not gonna happen!” Matty said. “Well, dad was right! You are turning into me!” Matty rolled her eyes. “Okay. So me and dad found out where Penn and his girlfriend were. We went there, found him and were about to take him to the police. Then two hired killers from Mexico came up, they were…” Matty cut her of. “I know who they were and why they were here!” She said, still remembering seeing the murder of Richard Casablancas. “Fine. Well I thought they were there for Penn, but they weren’t. They were after me, I was out of bullets, dad was out in the car trying to load his gun. I ran to the sink, got a knife and the I heard motorcycles come up to the cabin. It was the PCH ers, and they got them to back of!” Veronica said and Matty was quiet for a minute. “So he saved your life… why? I thought you weren’t friends anymore!” She said. “You got the answer to your question, you are not going to fool me into answering more of them.” Veronica got up. “Great, so instead of getting all the answers, I only got more questions!” Matty said. “I guess!” Veronica said and went over to her desk. 

19 A few months back  
“Keith!” A voice said. “Looks like your..um.. receptionist is busy!” Cliff said, pointing to Matty who were listening to music! “Cliff! It’s been a while, guessing the legal business is busy these days. And for the receptionist, enjoy the quiet, it won’t last!” Keith said and Cliff came in and closed the door, he sat down. “Yes, it’s not only busy, it’s blooming. The chief's decision to hunt the small drugdealers has given me a lot of work!”Keith smiled. “So she is opting for the small fishes, well, they are easy and she won’t need any help!” Keith said. “Which is a real win for me, and to be fair, you have cases anyway!” Keith nodded, that he did. “So, why do I owe the pleasure?” “Well, lunch… and perhaps something else, it’s kind of a morality question!” Cliff said as he picked up two sandwiches out of a bag. “Morality...you?Now this I have to hear!” Cliff smiled. “Guy comes into the station, caring a couple of bags of coke, admits to be the one selling it, and he picks me as representative!” This far Keith Mars wasn’t that intrigued. “I am hoping that’s not it. You are not known for not taking cases like these!” “True. It’s the client though. Now I took it, not sure I should have.” He said and showed up the casefile. “Eli Navarro?” Keith said. “Yes, and he asked for me specially, not sure why… he hasn’t said. Actually the only things out of his months has been admissions!” Keith looked a bit confused, but there was something else in his face as well, something Cliff couldn’t read out. “Well, I came for advice, and the only way I'm gonna get that is if you are actually gonna talk!” Cliff said. “I thought you said you already took it!” Keith said. “Well, I have enough cases right now, I could send this to someone else!” Keith sat back. “He’s gonna do some time for that?” Keith asked. “Yes, absolutely. However they didn’t find more than what he offered up, and that wasn’t a lot, so he’s not gonna get much. Also Chino is overcrowded now, so it’s possible he will get out really soon. I have the sentencing hearing this afternoon!” Cliff said. “Well, then you can’t really turn the case away!” Keith said and Cliff laughed. “Oh I can. A man who is admitting, not much we can do… all our public defenders can handle this one!” Keith nodded. “Head on home boys, no one’s touching her!” Keith said. “What? If that is your advice, I’m gonna need more!” “That’s what he said, that night we took in Penn. Two mexican killers, he came and he made sure they left… and I doubt Eli Navarro was talking about Penn’s girlfriend. I had forgot to load the gun. Was in my car… shots came from everywhere, we would have died!” Cliff got up. “Now that is advice!” He said opening the door, Matty looked confused, she had no idea where he had come from.


	6. part 6

20 A couple of months back  
“Come on then man! Just fuck me off!” Could be heard through the bar and everyone got up. Weevil too, he knew that voice and once he heard punches and screams he hurried through the dark bikerbar, one of those the police never goes to… that would be way to much paperwork. He found a blonde man on the floor bleeding heavily, but not fighting back. Marco got a good kick into him. “Is that all you got?” The blonde man said. “Stop!” Weevil said and everyone looked at him. “Paco!.... Good, I thought you’d... wanna be the one who…. finished this!” The man on the ground said it, but he had some issues with the speech. He was beaten and so drunk it was hard to tell what was drunkenness and what was the beating. The man on the floor was Dick Casablancas, the very man who once, together with Logan Echolls, was the biggest assholes in Neptune. “Back off boys!” Weevil said and everyone did just that, however they did so with confusion and a bit of irritation in their face. “Get him!” Weevil said and walked outside, now his boys were happier. “Don’t fuck him up!” Weevil then said and again he could see their face change. As they came out into the street Weevil told them to put him against the wall and go on in again, which they did. None of them knew what to make of this. “So really, out here… people might see you doing it outhere, I thought it would be better in there, no witnesses whose gonna talk!” Dick said, now with better voice, looks like he and Logan both knew how to take a beating. “Shut up!” Weevil said and called a number he hadn’t called in a long time. “Eli?” could be heard. “Sheriff.” He simply said and just continued. “I know you are a moral man Keith, got a visitor at the bike hog. He’s outside on the curve, not to bad, but I am thinking that he will be if he keeps running his months and won’t be taken out of here soon! I gonna be inside, keeping an eye out, I would hurry!” Weevil said and put his phone down, he then went in again, standing by the window. “Don’t you dear!” He said to Marco, who was on his way out! “Why, who the hell would miss him?No one.. not even Veronica Mars!” Marco said and got a look from Weevil. Marco got dragged away back to the table they had been at by Hector. “Stop it man! Don’t push it!” Hector said. “I think I get it now! It must be deep, he’s even helping the people she doesn’t like!” Marco said and then went back to his beer. Hector looked back at Weevil, but he had his eyes fixed at the window. It wasn’t until a car could be seen pull up and a man Hector knew as Keith Mars got out, that Weevil moved away from the window. When Keith Mars and Dick Casablancas drove of, Weevil left. 

21  
“Hi girl! Remember me? It’s been a few years, but I remember you. Helping your uncle pull of a heist at the winter carnival!” Ofelia Navarro stopped by the blonde, she knew her. “I remember!“ She said. “That must have been exiting, you were actually the star of that little show!” Veronica said as she sat down and Ofelia sat down next to her. “Well, uncle Eli said we would have to bring out our A game!” Ofelia said and Veronica smiled. “Yes, luckily I prefer magic mountain over Catalin for a senior trip!” Ofelia looked at Veronica. She was still beautiful, but she was older and she looked very tired. “I’m sorry.” She said. “For stealing a cash-box 14 years ago… I kind of have forgiven you!” Veronica said. “No. Not that, about what happened to Logan Echolls.” Veronica looked up. “You knew about that, huh?” She said. “Well, I am not 6 years old anymore. Besides mom spoke a lot about it!” Ofelia said. “Mom, that would be Claudia, I think I am going to guess she wasn’t mourning!” “No, she was mostly angry at Uncle Eli, very angry.” Ofelia said. “And did she lose track of what you were up to then as well?” Veronica asked. “Did he go to prison?” Ofelia asked. “Yes, but he got out very fast, it wasn’t that much stuff and they have bigger criminals to worry about in the county!” “He was really angry. I have never seen him that angry before!” Ofelia said. “He doesn’t like drugs, never have!” Veronica said. “Yes, but it was mostly the disappointment that got me!” Ofelia said. “But it wasn’t like I pocketed any money, I gave them to mom… she didn’t know where I got them from though, and she didn’t ask. That’s the difference between her and Eli. He cares where you get it from, especially if it’s me!” She said. “That’s because he cares.” Ofelia nodded. “I should ask how you found me, but I am not going to, I am going to ask why you are here though!” She said. “Honestly, I needed to do some thinking, and a trip to Sacramento got me some room for thinking.” Ofelia smiled. “Well, I actually think mom rather have you here than around Eli. “ Veronica nodded. “Yes, I can actually feel her hate from miles away. But I don’t blame her I guess. She’s looking out for her brother!” Veronica said. “But she isn’t always right, he isn’t either...but..“ Ofelia didn’t finish that sentence and Veronica looked at her. “Well, you are right, you aren’t 6 years old anymore!” “Do you know what he told me all those years ago? Before the winter carnival? He said that we had to bring our A game and really look out for at very hot blonde!” Ofelia said. “Yeah, he really liked to play with words back then!” Veronica said. “He didn’t play, he just didn’t use the correct words. He said hot, but he meant something else completely!” “Like annoying, nosy, bitchy…?” Veronica said, but she said it not meaning it. “I thought you said you got time to think!” Ofelia said. “Yes I did. But I also tend to think things, rather than say them!” “Funny, Eli does to, unless he uses other words to cover the one's he mean!” Veronica looked at Ofelia. “I gonna keep tabs on you girl! No more business on the side for you!” Veronica said. “No, and I never took it, just sold it!” She said and that wasn’t a surprise, Ofelia knew and had seen first hand what drugs could do to people. Veronica got up. “Stay in school kid!” She said as she went over to her car and drove of. 

22 A couple of months back  
“Uh, so you know that Casablancas moron you wouldn’t let us beat the crap out of?” Marco said and Weevil looked up. “Where’s this going?” He asked. “Well, you wouldn’t let us beat him at the bar, how about if he’s here?” Marco said and Weevil dropped the tools in his hands and ran out. “Ey, inside!” He told the boys, standing around kind of waiting for an invitation to jump him. He looked like he should look after that night. Bruised and worned out. “Can I?” Dick asked as they got left alone. He was pointing to the white chairs and Weevil nodded and went after him. He sat down and took up some painkillers, that he swallowed with a zip from a water bottle. “You should have let them kill me, no one would have cared!” He said, echoing the words that Marco had said. “Yeah, I could have, but why should you not suffer like the rest of us?” Weevil said and to his surprise Dick Casablancas smiled. “You don’t think I suffer?” He asked. “I know you do, and I know you have” Dick nodded and seemed to be thinking about what to say, or if he should say it, he took a deep breath and then started to talk. “Logan was the one always there you know. Guessing like Felix! And Cassidy.. well he was my brother, we made him that way, dad and I, so I guess you could say I blew up that bus!” Weevil was a bit taken aback by the deepness of this conversation. “No man. You didn’t.” Weevil said, but that wasn’t going to convince Dick Casablancas “Then dad… well I should mourn, but I don’t! I really don’t. I mourn Logan, and I do mourn Cassidy but dad… no!” “Blood isn’t thicker than water, not always! Go home man… get some sleep, you could use it!” “So could you!” Dick said as he got up “Yeah.. someday.” Weevil just as as he remained in the chair while Dick got into his car and drove away.


	7. Final chapter

“Hey again… you!” Veronica Mars said and now the young man got the drill of it. He ran inside and soon enough Weevil got out. She was already sitting in the chair. “I didn’t know you had family in Sacramento!” She said and Weevil sat down, and actually rolled his eyes. “What the …” He just started. “She is a very bright girl, guessing I should have seen that coming on the winter carnival! She remembered that!” Veronica said. “Look, I took the punishment for that, no need to dig shit up!” He said. “I know.” She said and he relaxed a bit. “So now what?” He asked. “What do you mean?” This was Veronica Mars, you had to be very careful and very clear, he realized. “Are you staying?” He asked. “I met Piz, case took me to New York. You know what he told me?” Veronica asked and Weevil wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know. “That he still loves you and if you snap your fingers he would come?” He said, and to his surprise she didn’t go for that one, which probably meant it was true. “He gave me some lame cliché about time healing wounds! I said it was bullshit.” Veronica said. “It is!” Weevil said. “So next question… does feelings ever go away?” She asked and he didn’t follow. “Huh? You mean if you ever gonna stop loving Logan, no… not Lilly either!” He said. “What about you?” She said. “What about me?” He realized that he was very uncomfortable, but that didn’t really make much difference. “Your niece hinted about feelings being felt for a long time, your sister and eventually you hinted that feelings ended a marriage, so do they ever go away?” She asked. “I am not sure what answer you are fishing for V!” “The truth!” Weevil didn’t like the truth in this case. “Well, then… I guess if you are not around.. I loved my wife, and I love my daughter… so if you are not here, they are hidden… hidden far back, but gone? No. “ Veronica nodded and then got up, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “The business in there… it stops, you stop..if you do, I’ll be around, no more promises than that at the moment, but it’s pretty much up to you!” Veronica said and he started to smile. “No, that’s where you are wrong, V, very wrong. It has always been up to you. I told you once that I can’t stop being me, you told me you had no more get out of jail free cards, but you have actually never ask me to give it up, not until now. Valentina made me do it, not Jade, Valentina! You, you have never asked me, not in all the 15 years I have known you, now you have!” He said and got up. “Yeah! I guess I have, so I’ll be around… you know where to find me!” She said and gave him another kiss on the cheek before going towards her car, it was time. Time to finally settle down, time to find a place to live, here in Neptune.


End file.
